24 Season 4
by webphoenix2004
Summary: This story takes place after the status of the char. in S3 12 AM - 1 AM. So anything that happened after that is irrelevant to my story:)! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. 2:00 AM to 3:00 AM

24- Season 4  
  
Date: July 4, 2004  
  
Start Time: 2:00 AM  
  
The following takes place between 2 AM and 3 AM.  
  
LOCATION: Washington, D.C. Outside of the White House.  
  
WEATHER: Calm wind, nighttime.  
  
(A middle-aged Caucasian man wearing a long, brown trench coat and sunglasses is walking along the gate in front of the White House. He stops to look at the home of President David Palmer, and then his cell phone rings. He answers it without even looking at who called.)  
  
MAN: Yeah.  
  
(The voice over the phone is a woman's voice.)  
  
VOICE: You ready to go?  
  
MAN: Not yet. I haven't gone in yet.  
  
VOICE: Well, what the hell are you waiting for? We don't have all day, dammit.  
  
MAN: Alright, calm down. I'm going in, but I have to warn you, security is pretty damn tight today.  
  
VOICE: Okay, I know. Just be careful.  
  
MAN: You know me.  
  
VOICE: That's why I'm worried.  
  
(She hangs up, and the man puts away his cell phone, and then continues to walk.)  
  
LOCATION: CTU, Counter-Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles, California.  
  
02:05:15  
  
(Tony Almeida sits in his office on the phone with his wife, Michelle Dessler.)  
  
TONY: So, you're doing okay?  
  
MICHELLE: Yeah, honey. Don't worry about me.  
  
(Michelle is shown at the hospital in a bed. She is pregnant.)  
  
TONY: Ok.  
  
(Chloe walks into Tony's office, with a worried look on her face.)  
  
TONY: Michelle, hold on.  
  
CHLOE: Tony, he's here.  
  
(Tony looks over at his clock on the wall.)  
  
TONY: Already?  
  
MICHELLE: Tony, what's wrong?  
  
TONY: Nothing, I'll call you later.  
  
MICHELLE: Okay honey, I love you.  
  
(Tony Smiles.)  
  
TONY: I love you too.  
  
(Tony hangs up the phone, and then sits there for a moment thinking. While he was thinking, he forgot that Chloe was there.)  
  
CHLOE: Tony?  
  
TONY: Oh yeah, sorry. Will you send him in here?  
  
(Chloe walks out and down the stairs to the front room, where Wayne Palmer, the president's secretary of state and brother, was waiting. He stood up to greet Chloe.)  
  
CHLOE: Okay Mr. Palmer, he's ready. Follow me please.  
  
WAYNE: Let's go.  
  
(The two walk up the stairs and into Tony's office, where Tony has cleaned off his desk to make it look presentable. He stands up and shakes hands with Tony.)  
  
TONY: Hello, Mr. Palmer.  
  
WAYNE: Mr. Almeida.  
  
(The two men sit down and get ready for a conversation.)  
  
WAYNE: So, Mr. Almeida—  
  
TONY: Call me Tony, please.  
  
WAYNE: Okay, Tony. Is everything in place?  
  
TONY: Yes. We are ready for the speech later.  
  
(Tony reaches into a desk drawer and pulls out a cell phone.)  
  
TONY: This is the president's new phone for today. It is equipped with a GPS system and a trace system, for every call made on this phone.  
  
(Wayne nods, agreeing.)  
  
LOCATION: CIA Central Intelligence Agency Headquarters, Langley, Virginia  
  
02:08:34  
  
(Chase Edmunds walks down a hallway, looking at room numbers. He finally walks into room 232. A man is sitting at the desk and Chase sits down.)  
  
CHASE: Mr. Ralken, I am sorry that I'm late. Traffic.  
  
(Mr. Ralken has a British accent.)  
  
RALKEN: Yes, of course, Mr. Edmunds. Such things cannot be prevented. But anyway, we don't have much more time before he gets here.  
  
CHASE: I understand.  
  
RALKEN: Ok, listen. I don't want you making any deals with him unless absolutely necessary. This man is very dangerous and he is a fugitive.  
  
CHASE: Who is he?  
  
RALKEN: We cannot disclose that information to you right now. You'll know when you see him.  
  
CHASE: If he's so damn dangerous, why'd you choose him to protect the president?  
  
(Ralken pauses for a moment. He then takes a deep breath and continues.)  
  
RALKEN: His personal relationship with President Palmer. The president feels that he can trust only this man in his protection.  
  
(Chase seems to choke up for a moment. A look of horror falls upon his face.)  
  
CHASE: (whispering) Oh my god.  
  
(Ralken's phone rings. He waits a second then answers it, knowing what the call was about. On the phone was his secretary.)  
  
RALKEN: Jill?  
  
JILL: Yes, sir. He's here.  
  
RALKEN: Maybe I should leave.  
  
(Chase decides not to stop him, knowing who was coming. Ralken gets up and walks out of the room. Chase stands, very nervously. A few seconds later a man walks into the room. His voice is cold as well as his actions. He stands in front of Chase for a moment, and Chase looks surprised, yet he knew who it was.)  
  
MAN: Chase.  
  
(Chase pauses and speaks slowly.)  
  
CHASE: Jack.  
  
02:16:57  
  
LOCATION: White House, Washington, D.C.  
  
02:20:21  
  
(The mysterious man creeps up on a guard and silently cracks his neck. He then takes the officer's gun. He hears talking so he runs for a corner where he can hide. When the two guards finally come around, he trips one of them and knocks the other one out with the butt of his gun. When the tripped one stands up, the guard engages in a short fistfight, in which he loses. The man then returns to his corner, dragging the bodies with him. He pulls out his cell phone and calls back the woman.)  
  
WOMAN: What? Are you in yet?  
  
MAN: Close enough. If I place the camera here, it would give them coverage of the entire front lawn.  
  
WOMAN: No, it won't work. It has to be inside. Why the hell would we want to look at the front lawn?  
  
(The man sighs heavily and hangs up.)  
  
LOCATION: CTU  
  
02:26:32  
  
WAYNE: Are you sure this is okay?  
  
TONY: Yeah, we've got one of our men in there now.  
  
(The two men stand up and shake hands.)  
  
WAYNE: Thank you, Tony. Now I really must be getting back before David wakes up. He'll be looking for me.  
  
TONY: Then you should go.  
  
(Tony leads Wayne out of the office and down the stairs, where an assistant shows him out of the building. Kim Bauer, Jack's daughter, then walks up to Tony,)  
  
KIM: Tony.  
  
TONY: Yeah, Kim?  
  
KIM: Have you heard anything from Chase yet?  
  
TONY: Yeah, Ralken just called while I was with Mr. Palmer. He is meeting Jack now.  
  
KIM: Okay, thanks.  
  
(Adam, Kim's partner at CTU, then walks to Kim.)  
  
ADAM: Kim, we got a lot of work to do.  
  
(Kim pauses for a moment.)  
  
KIM: Yeah, let's go.  
  
LOCATION: Unknown  
  
02:29:56  
  
(A black car slowly pulls up in front of a house. Two men get out and shut the doors behind them. They walk up to the house, which looks pretty close to a mansion. They knock on the door and a man opens it. A very dangerous man. Michael Amador.)  
  
AMADOR: Hello, boys. You're right on time.  
  
(The two men walk inside and Amador closes the door behind them.)  
  
02:31:23  
  
LOCATION: CIA Headquarters  
  
02:37:15  
  
(Chase and Jack are still standing there talking. They are in the middle of a conversation. They are yelling at each other.)  
  
JACK: And what the hell did you expect me to do?!?!  
  
CHASE: Well, you could have told the truth for one!  
  
JACK: You don't know anything about this! Just get your own life!  
  
(Chase's voice is lower now.)  
  
CHASE: I'm sorry, Jack. I just can't do that.  
  
(Jack knew what he was talking about, but he hoped it wasn't true. His eye shoots over to Chase's left hand. There was a wedding ring. Jack then storms out of the room and goes into a restroom. He gets out his cell phone and hits a number on speed dial. Kim picks up.)  
  
KIM: Hello, this is Kim.  
  
JACK: Kim.  
  
KIM: Oh, hi dad.  
  
JACK: Don't give me that, Kim.  
  
KIM: What's wrong, dad?  
  
JACK: You know exactly what's wrong. How could you lie to me?  
  
(Kim looks surprised to hear that. She tries to stall him in hopes that she would get called away. She obviously doesn't want to talk about the situation.)  
  
KIM: About what?  
  
JACK: About Chase.  
  
KIM: I'm sorry, dad.  
  
JACK: Listen to me. We'll talk about this tomorrow.  
  
(Jack hangs up as Chase walks in. Chase's voice is very calm.)  
  
CHASE: Dammit, Jack. How could you do this to her? After everything that she's been through over the past six years. She's finally happy. Please, Jack --  
  
(Jack looks up at Chase, with a very unhappy look.)  
  
JACK: We've got work to do.  
  
02:45:34  
  
LOCATION: Unknown  
  
02:51:54  
  
(Michael Amador and a group of ten seated men are in a large room, the basement of the house. Behind him is a large screen, with the Chinese symbol for jade on it. Under it read the words Apex Corp.)  
  
AMADOR: Welcome, everyone. Tonight I will introduce to you something, which if successful, will change the world forever. But before we begin, shall we have a role call??  
  
(A man sitting at a computer in the corner of the basement stands up. His name badge reads J. Stanford. He begins to call out the names of countries.)  
  
STANFORD: Vietnam.  
  
(An Asian man, a representative at the meeting, stands up.)  
  
STANFORD: Russia.  
  
(Another representative stands, and as Stanford reads the other countries the other men follow.)  
  
STANFORD: Iraq. Iran. Ecuador. Nigeria. Canada. Yemen. Turkmenistan.  
  
(He pauses for a moment then reads the last country.)  
  
STANFORD: The United States.  
  
(A man stands up. He and Amador exchange looks. Then Amador continues.)  
  
LOCATION: Cedar-Sinai Medical Center, Los Angeles, California  
  
02:55:06  
  
(Michelle Dessler lies in her hospital bed waiting for her doctor to arrive. An man in his early 50's walks in with a name tag that reads F. Hendrix. He smiles as he greets Michelle.)  
  
DR. HENDRIX: Hello, Mrs. Almeida. How are we doing?  
  
MICHELLE: I'm fine, thank you.  
  
DR. HENDRIX: Well, whenever you need me remember to call. He'll be coming along anytime now.  
  
MICHELLE: Thank you.  
  
(Dr. Hendrix walks out when a repairman stops him right outside of Michelle's room. Michelle watches their conversation although she cannot her it.)  
  
REPAIRMAN: Dr. Hendrix, would you follow me? I think there is a problem with the equipment in Operating Room 4.  
  
DR. HENDRIX: Sure, let's go.  
  
(The two men walk down the hallway as Michelle closes her eyes to return to her sleep. They walk into OR 4. Dr. Hendrix walks in behind the repairman, and from behind the door jumps out another man dressed as a repairman, who looks almost exactly like the doctor. He takes a big flashlight and knocks Dr. Hendrix in the back of the head, which renders him unconscious. The first repairman runs and locks the door as the double for Dr. Hendrix changes into his clothes.)  
  
DOUBLE HENDRIX: Are we ready?  
  
REPAIRMAN: Let's go.  
  
(The two men drag the doctor's body and lifts him into a tall cabinet, then close and lock it up. Double Hendrix then opens the door and leaves the repairman alone. Double Hendrix walks until he gets to Michelle's room, and then walks in. Trying not to wake her, he walks over to a computer and starts typing. He then goes over to her, and gives her anesthesia to put her to sleep.)  
  
03:00:01 


	2. 3:00 AM to 4:00 AM

24- Season 4  
  
Date: July 4, 2004 Start Time: 3:00 AM  
  
The following takes place between 3 AM and 4 AM.  
  
LOCATION: CTU, Counter-Terrorist Unit WEATHER: Calm wind, nighttime.  
  
(Kim Bauer sits at her station, impatiently, as she awaits word from Tony Almeida about her dad, Jack Bauer. Her partner, Adam, glances over at her a few times without saying anything. After a long time of waiting, he finally says something to her.)  
  
ADAM: Kim?  
  
(Kim looks over at him.)  
  
ADAM: You okay?  
  
(Kim sighs, and then answers him.)  
  
KIM: Yeah, Adam. I'm fine. Thanks.  
  
ADAM: Okay, just wondering.  
  
(Chloe O'Brien, another employee at CTU, is typing at her desk when a message on her screen alerts her about a new e-mail. She waits for a moment, unsurely, and then she clicks on it.) A window with all of her emails shows up, and then the e-mail appears on the screen.)  
  
TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN:  
  
In approximately 45 minutes, a virus will slowly begin to eat away at the files belonging to a number of government agencies, FBI, CIA, CTU, NSA, and the White House. The only way to stop this from happening is to call the number below and follow all of the instructions given. This message is no personal threat to you or any one of your co- workers. This is just simple payback for a life of hell that CTU burdened me with.  
  
CALL THIS NUMBER: 555-7431  
  
END OF FILE (Immediately after reading the email, Chloe quickly picks up the phone and presses a number on speed dial. Tony's phone in his office then rings, and he answers it.)  
  
TONY: Almeida.  
  
(Chloe's voice seems very worried.)  
  
CHLOE: Did you just get an e-mail, Tony?  
  
TONY: What?  
  
CHLOE: Tony, just answer me. Did you just get an e-mail?  
  
TONY: No.  
  
(Tony waits a moment.)  
  
CHLOE: I'm forwarding it to your monitor now.  
  
(Chloe types something on her computer then clicks SEND on the e-mail. The e-mail then shows up on Tony's screen. Tony looks down at Chloe, who gets up and walks away from her desk.)  
  
LOCATION: Unknown  
  
03:06:35  
  
(Michael Amador is still in the basement talking with the men from other countries.)  
  
AMADOR: And you get all of this, if you can afford it.  
  
(The representative from Vietnam stands up and questions Amador.)  
  
VIETNAM: How can we be sure of this? What if this technology fails? Would you be willing to suffer the consequences of failure?  
  
(A cold look falls upon Amador's face.)  
  
AMADOR: It won't.  
  
(The Vietnamese man sits down.)  
  
AMADOR: I can guarantee you the power to multiply your country's oil supply, effectively making you a very rich country. Without any flaws. (His eyes shoot towards the Asian and give him a cold look.) I'm sure a country like Yemen would appreciate this offer. (He then looks at the Yemen representative. He then stands up.)  
  
YEMEN: This does not make sense though, why do it? What do you get from it?  
  
AMADOR: What does any man with money want? More money. I will start the bidding at one-hundred million dollars. And once the deal is made, it is final. You then do what you need to if you want it. I'm sure some countries would do whatever it takes. (Smiles Weakly.)  
  
03:12:46  
  
LOCATION: CTU  
  
03:18:13  
  
(Tony leaves his office and stand on the landing at the top of the stairs. He puts his hands on the rail, leans forward and takes a deep breath. He then yells to get everyone's attention.)  
  
TONY: Can I have everyone's attention please? Can I get your attention?  
  
(Everyone pauses at their workstations and looks up at Tony.)  
  
TONY: Okay. I need all files backed up and locked down immediately. Everyone has to be on this; it has to get done as soon as possible. Thank you.  
  
(When Tony gets done talking, Chloe looks up at him. She then follows him into his office.)  
  
CHLOE: What are you doing?  
  
TONY: You read the letter didn't you?  
  
CHLOE: But you don't know anything about this. It could just be junk mail or a bluff of some sort.  
  
TONY: Well, once you've worked here as long as me you'll learn that you always expect the worse scenario.  
  
CHLOE: But you're putting CTU on standby! It's July 4. If something were to happen today it would take forever to get everything fully operational again!!  
  
TONY: Watch it, Chloe!! I know exactly what I am doing. That's a risk we are going to have to take. That letter could mean everything.  
  
CHLOE: Or nothing.  
  
(Tony walks behind his desk, sits down and starts writing. He then talks to Chloe without lifting his head.)  
  
TONY: I need those files backed up Chloe.  
  
CHLOE: But—  
  
TONY: Now.  
  
LOCATION: Washington, D.C.  
  
03:22:45  
  
(The Man infiltrating the White House opens a window and crawls into an office in the West Wing. He goes up to the desk and sits in front of a computer. He opens up a window of emails and clicks on one that says "New Activation Code". Then he takes out his cell phone and calls the mystery woman he was talking to earlier.)  
  
MAN: Ok, I'm in.  
  
VOICE: About time.  
  
MAN: Yeah, but it's gonna take a while to decode the message.  
  
VOICE: What?  
  
MAN: The code is actually in the email, but it's encrypted to prevent people like you from getting into it. Luckily, we're working from the inside.  
  
VOICE: How long will it take?  
  
MAN: I dunno. Fifteen, maybe twenty minutes.  
  
VOICE: Ok, hold on...  
  
MAN: What?  
  
VOICE: Dammit, I'm getting a video feed from the hallway camera. There's security headed your way. Looks like the president's main agent from what I can see of his face.  
  
MAN: Aaron.  
  
VOICE: Take care of him. Anything he knows can be used against us. Anything. MAN: Gotcha.  
  
VOICE: And James, be careful.  
  
(James hangs up the phone and puts it back in his jacket, which he then takes off and puts on the back of the chair. The ID tag on his suit says Bourne, J. The sign on the desk he's using has the same name.)  
  
JAMES: Showtime.  
  
(Aaron walks down the hallway and stops to look at James' door. He then slowly opens it and walks in. When he does, James opens a drawer to his desk and takes out a stun gun. He puts it on his desk and stands up to greet Aaron.)  
  
AARON: Mr. Bourne, I didn't realize you were here.  
  
JAMES: Please, call me James. I checked in about twenty minutes ago. It's on the record.  
  
AARON: What exactly are you doing here so early, anyway?  
  
JAMES: I needed to get some more security stuff done before the morning. Of course, I am Head of Security of the White House.  
  
AARON: (Smiles.) Of course. You can get back to work now.  
  
JAMES: Thank you.  
  
(Aaron turns around to walk out and James follows him, picking up the stun gun on his desk. Right before Aaron reaches the doorway, James grabs him into a chokehold from behind. He then takes the gun, thrusts it into Aarons back, and fires it. Once he is sure Aaron is out, he slowly drops his body to the floor and catches his breath.)  
  
03:30:56  
  
LOCATION: CIA Headquarters, Langley, Virginia  
  
03:36:34  
  
(Jack is seated at a table in a conference room with four other men. Sitting Next to him is Chase. Across from them are two other agents. Gael Ortega is in the front of the room debriefing them. On the screen behind him the profile of an agent shows up.)  
  
GAEL: This man is Kyle Bates. He is an agent sent from MI5 to help with security.  
  
CHASE: MI5? What's going on?  
  
(The agent sitting across from Jack then speaks.)  
  
AGENT 1: Why bring London?  
  
GAEL: Why bring Jack?  
  
(Jack stands up and moves to the front of the room. Gael hands him the remote to control the screen and sits down.)  
  
Jack: This is Michael Amador.  
  
(He pushes a button to changes slides. Amador's profile then appears on the screen.)  
  
JACK: Amador escaped from prison 3 months ago with the help of ex-MI6 Agent Michael Bradford, who was thought dead after a failed mission. Amador then killed Bradford to cover his tracks.  
  
AGENT 2: He did what?  
  
JACK: Amador and Bradford worked as partners when he left jail. Bradford had men posted all over Europe and, naturally, Amador feared being discovered. He wanted to leave, But Bradford wouldn't let him, and so he set him up and killed him.  
  
(Gael's cell phone rings and interrupts Jack. Gael sees who is calling, then gets up and leaves the room. Once he is outside the room, he answers. Tony is on the other end.)  
  
GAEL: Ortega.  
  
TONY: Gael, we just received a threat e-mail from an anonymous person who claims to be an ex-agent of CTU. I need you to find out where it was sent from.  
  
GAEL: I'm in a meeting, why can't you get someone on it?  
  
TONY: I've shut down CTU for the time being.  
  
GAEL: What?  
  
TONY: I don't have time to explain now, but we need to do all of our work from the outside.  
  
GAEL: Okay, forward the e-mail to Ralken and—  
  
TONY: I can't do that. The sender is watching the all the major agencies. When I say we need to work from the outside, I literally mean the outside.  
  
(Gael pauses for a moment then looks around nervously and sighs.)  
  
GAEL: I'll get one of our informants on it.  
  
TONY: Okay thanks. Once we find out who sent this we can get moving, but we're stuck until we do. Hurry.  
  
GAEL: Got it.  
  
(Tony hangs up and Gael opens a speed dial menu on his phone. He chooses a number then put the phone to his ear. Gael begins to walk down the hallway and goes into a conference room where he can be alone.)  
  
GAEL: Wesley. It's me.  
  
WESLEY: Hey, Gael! Long time, no talk, buddy.  
  
GAEL: Yeah, I need some help.  
  
WESLEY: Of course you do.  
  
GAEL: I need you to check the most recent e-mail received by CTU. I need to know where it came from.  
  
WESLEY: One sec, lemme check.  
  
GAEL: It's not that easy. CTU's on standby so all of their files are locked down tight.  
  
WESLEY: Damn. Well in that case, I'll have to get back to you on that, I'm busy decoding a—  
  
GAEL: No. I need it done now. We don't have any time.  
  
WESLEY: (Sighs.) Okay, sure. I'll cal you once I get somewhere.  
  
GAEL: Thanks.  
  
(Gael hangs up and leaves the room, looking around cautiously. He walks back down the hall and returns to the meeting.)  
  
LOCATION: CTU  
  
03:44:35  
  
(Tony is sitting at his desk when he picks up the phone and dials a number that is written on a piece of paper. The name next to the number reads Wayne Palmer. He dials the number and then Wayne, who is on a plane headed back to D.C., answers his cell phone.)  
  
WAYNE: Hello, Wayne Palmer.  
  
TONY: Mr. Palmer, This is Tony Almeida. Sorry to bother you, but I need to tell you something important. We received an e-mail threatening the security of the White House.  
  
WAYNE: What?  
  
TONY: I need to make sure nothing happens, but I can't just give the order to shut down all systems there. All I need you to do is watch it carefully.  
  
WAYNE: Okay. I'll notify Aaron.  
  
TONY: Thank you.  
  
WAYNE: I should be back within the next two hours.  
  
TONY: I'll check back with you then.  
  
03:48:20 


End file.
